The Eagle Returns
by C.RoWhite
Summary: Abstergo is at it again when they Kidnap a normal college student (Sarah Ahad) and use her Genetic Memories and DNA to Clone an long dead assassin. (Altair) With plans set to use him to gain their kind of peace, what will happen when they realize their cloning worked out too well?
1. The Eaglet's Capture

_I do not own assassin's creed, well I have all the games but I do not own the rights to it. I do not make money off this blah dee blaH dee blah... Um all characters belong those people who made the game Except Sarah., She is mine and other people who I decide to make up as the story goes... OK Now for the fun information to make everyone chuckle or say dude she is fucking insane. So I work a lot at my job I got home played Revelations for 8 hours beating it then Assassin's Creed 3 for 14 hours. day off work. SO I played 22 hours of AC in 2 days Well that night I got snuggled in to bed I had a really weird dream that sparked this story so as always ENJOY AND REVIEW._ (FYI I know spelling and grammar Is much to be desired but I am really trying)

I know every human has asked themselves one of these many questions in their life. Why am I so different? Why can't I be like everyone else? What is my purpose in my life? Its human nature to question things about yourself up to and including why you couldn't be born differently. I asked myself these questions many times. The answers I got, were not something I was ever expecting them to be. Nor did I ever expect to be running for my life through a building of men called Templars with a man who claims to be an Assassin with another who is supposed to be dead.

My name is Sarah and I am 20 years old. I grew up at home with my mom, in California and barely saw my father. Something to do with a divorce when I was younger, which was odd because of my families culture. I have a younger brother who lives with my dad. We saw each other a lot as we were in the same schools and only a year apart till college. I went to school for a major in culinary, and a minor is fashion design, what can I say I love to cook, and I enjoy sewing. My brother he went with my father to some military training camp in the middle of no where U.S.A.

I grew up with my mother's love of her culture too, but with some arguing we found middle ground with it. Like dating, what I can, cannot, and refused to wear out in public. These two were the big arguments for her. I just wanted to date any guy I want, and wear clothes that other girls my age did. I had very few friends in college due to I have no time with all the work. I did manage to snag my self a boyfriend and he is a very attractive guy with short black hair and dark brown eyes. His skin tone was a little bit lighter then mine and I was on the light side for my heritage.

I actually drew his attention with a necklace I wear. It is a very simple arrow head with as tear drop in the center and wings off the sides. My grandfather gave it to me before her passed claimed I need to learn the creed of our ancestors. I though he went crazy as did most other around him including his nurses. I never figured out what he meant but I figured I would when I was older. Needless to say I did figure it out and not from whom I expected. I would say the best would be to start maybe not the very beginning but from when my life flipped upside down.

It was mid December and I was in the library of the college studying like a crazy person for my chemistry final the next day. I did well in chemistry but not as well as I would have liked. I did a few simple formula till I got them right when another student sat down at the table with me. I glanced up and smiled to them nodding before going back to work. I noted he had cropped black hair dark brown eyes, tannish skin and wore a white hoodie. I was rather busy and that did not seem to deter this other one from speaking up.

"So, Chemistry huh?" The guy spoke and made me nod and put my pencil down.

"Yes Chemistry." I spoke softly "What can I help you with?"

"Nothing really. You just looked like you were going to blow your brain out with out hard you were working." The guy smiled and put his hand out t o me. "The name is Desmond, Desmond Miles."

"Nice to meet you Desmond and thank you for your concern about my exploding brain." I spoke sarcastically hoping that was enough to give him a hint I was not interested.

"Ah..." he pulled his hand back as his phone rang and he answered it. "Hello, no everything is fine Shawn...OK... got it... shut up Shawn." He hung up the phone the other voice still yelling. "He is such an ass."

"Friend issues?" I smirked up from my work again.

"More like a painful wart on my ass." Desmond chuckled. "May I ask, Is your name Sarah?"

"Yes, It's Sarah Ahad" I spoke and the look of pure surprise plastered his face. "Do I know you?"

"No... well not yet." He stood up quickly like he heard something. "What if I told you, as of right now you are in great danger and your only chance to survive is to come with me right now."

"I would say you are nuts, my boyfriend is coming." I looked to my watch and stood up. "And he should be here soon."

"What if he is why you are in Danger?" Desmond was speaking a bit quickly like he was going in to some kind of panic mode or he was being desperate about something crazy.

"I would say you are crazy and he never so much as yelled at me." I snapped back standing up and collecting my things being very insulted now. "You need to leave now before I call security."

"Sarah!" I heard someone call behind me and thank god it was my boyfriend.

"Zack!" I called over looking very upset. I heard a noise and Desmond left quickly.

"Who was that?" Zack asked.

"Some crazy person saying you are dangerous and I am in danger." I frowned moving close to him.

"But I am dangerous Baby" He grabbed my hips and nipped at my neck making me laugh before I pushed him away. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes I am. Mom is home early tonight so I cannot hang out." I pouted as I grabbed my things.

"Shame." Zack smiled and put his arm around me as we left the library going to his car.

We drove for a grand total of ten minutes to my house before he stopped. I leaned over and kissed him softly before slinking from the car much to our distaste. I shut the door and he rolled the window down watching me walk to my house before he hit the horn and Leaving. I quickly went inside and shut the door locking it again. It felt good to be home after a long day of classes and that crazy guy.

I went up to my room and put my stuff down on my bed before pulling my Chem book over and opened it. Across the page I was doing my work on was written. "Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted." That man was crazy and he was a special kind of crazy. I pulled the paper off and went to throw it away but stopped when I saw the symbol of my necklace on the corner of the sheet. I reached down and my necklace was inside my shirt and he couldn't have seen in. I folded the paper and put it in to my pocket so I could show mom when she got home.

I back down to the living room to relax and put the TV on. I went right by in to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of juice from the fridge and jar of cashews. I went back to the living room and sat down and put the TV on watching some brain numbing show while I still waited for mom. It was after dark and she still had not come home. I was concerned because I got no phone call nor was she ever late and this was her early shift at work.

I got up to call her when the lights in the house went out making me scream like a little girl. I fished around for my cell phone and quickly called Zack to come back.. He was on the phone when I heard noises outside. I was not one to be easily scared but at this moment I was terrified. I heard pounding on the front door like some one trying to break in. I rushed to the back quickly and as the front door busted down I threw open the back door and saw Zack looking to me with his cell phone lighting up his face just before he turned it off.

Backing away he quickly reached out and grabbed my arms and pulled me close his arms wrapping tightly around me. His arm pissed me to his chest as he let out a shrill whistle and the lights came back on. My house was full of men dressed in black with guns. On their chests were last name and the symbol of the world wide company Abstergo. I struggled against Zack more scared now as the guy who spoke to me at the library was not as crazy as I thought.

"Oh Shhhh Sarah, Everything will be fine. I am here." Zack whispered softly.

"What is going on?" I spoke as my voice cracked.

"Oh nothing, we are going for a little ride." Zack pushed me forward in to the men who quickly took hold my arms and blindfolded me.

"Zack what is happening?" I panicked and starting to kick and fight against the men who held me till one back handed me, or at least it think, all I know I was hit and it hurt.

"You are going on a trip to Abstergo for a while. There are some people after you" I heard his voice give a dark commend after. "Be gentle with her I will be upset if she is hurt in anyway."

I was soon dragged from my home and loaded in to a car of some sort and was taken from my home. I was scared and I did not know what to do. I shook scared out of my mind waiting for this nightmare to end. I prayed that was what it was and I would wake up on my couch having fallen asleep watching the television like mom hates. I was not that lucky and the ride lasted a few long hours before we finally stopped and I heard the doors open and I was pulled out. Next thing I knew was picked up and carried with my eyes blindfolded and my hands tied behind me I wasn't easily walking any where.

I was soon thrown on to a large mattress or something of the sort and the blindfold removed. I quickly coward away from the men I saw as most of them left leaving Zack and an older man behind. I was already in tear as I was scared so very scared. I watched them and curled in to a tight ball hoping that would be enough to keep safe.

"This here?" The older man grumbled

"Yea, that Assassin Desmond spoke to her this afternoon. If I knew they were looking for her sooner I would have sped thing up less dramatically. " Zack crossed his arms as his voice went low. "Her mother told her nothing of the assassins she is untrained"

"Well we got her and that's all that matters." The older man hummed and rubbed his chin then looked to me. "Girl" his voice demanded attention. "You will listen to me and listen good. You are here because we want you to be here. You will leave when we say you can leave. You will do as we say or we will just sedate you and do what we need anyways. Understood"

I just nodded my head

"Any questions?" His beady eyes watched me closely.

"Why am I here?" I cried out in fear. "When can I go home?"

"You can go home when we are done, You are here to play a key role in out plans. They are need to know and you do not need to know. Just do as you are told and things will go smoothly and you can leave faster."The older man nodded his head before leaning to look closer at me. "We start tomorrow whether you have slept or not so enjoy your night."

Zack walked over and removed the ties on my hands leaving the room right behind the older man. I was left alone in the room. Once the door shut I rushed to it only to find it was locked from the outside. I stepped away and moved to the corner of the room curling in to a tight ball crying and hiding as best I could. I had never been so scared in my life and the only thing I could think of was my mother. What would she do? What would she think? I prayed to Allah himself that I could escape this unharmed and alive.


	2. Four Months

_Yay number two. Its short and sweet just enough to make y'all go OOOoooo! I would like to thank a kid I work with for helping me with this story as he is giving me ideas for the story that I will NEVER use. Like making Sarah a Muslim woman who wants to travel to America to go to collage for Marine Biology. This same kid also said I know way to much about assassin's creed to be healthy I was amused and took that as a compliment. So I would like to that the people who faved the story and alerted it, you guys are awesome I hope you people enjoy the story more and I hope I do not make you loose interests_

It had been four months since I was abducted. I had learned a little of the Assassins and Templars. The old man, was a Templar named Vidic. Both sides sought peace for the human kind but how each side wish to achieve this goal was drastically different. Templars wished to rule over and tell people what to do. They want peace and order with unquestioned obedience. The Assassin's wanted peace but allow people their free will and accept each other when they were ready. And for many generations the Assassin's held the upper hand in this war, until now where the Templars have the upper hand.

For four months I had nurses poking and prodding me with swabs and needles. Told to lay on this table that made me relive my ancestors lives. Though just one in particular, Altair Ibn La Ahad, from the age of three to when he laid with his wife to conceive my line to him. In four months I experienced his childhood up through his training. I felt every broken limb and every stab wound he got. There were days I thought I was really going to die during his life.

It had been four months since I had been free and it was on this fourth month I was given the worst news of my life. Zack, the man I now hate, was the one who told me what happened. He explained that my mother was an assassin as was my grandfather. He came to me and told me that my mother was killed by Templar hands, the night I was taken. He waited four months to tell me that and give the the new paper with the articles. He waited four month to tell me.

It was at this same time I found out I could throw a fist in anger and rage. I attacked him with speed I never knew I possessed. I was swinging at him like a master fighter. I pounced and attacked not even stopping when guards entered the rooms with clubs to fend me off. One man swung at me I ducked under his hand and twisted to grab his wrist. I kept twisting till I forced his arm up and over nearly breaking his arm and grabbed his club to fight back. I was scared, angry, confused, and I felt as though Altair was the one controlling my body not me.

With in a matter of a seconds after the first man fell I felt a sharp pain in my side. Looking down I saw a dart in my side and then up to see Vidic holding a gun. I staggered then dropped to the floor watching as the men around me stood down as Vidic and Zack walked close to make sure I was OK, or the other guy, I wasn't sure.

"Looks like the bleeding effect did work with her. What will me do now?" Zack's voice sounded far away as he looked to Vidic holding his head slightly.

"Seems so. Well we got all the memories we just need to work on the cloning part." Vidic sounded warped and confusing like he was speaking gibberish. "Put her in her room, we still need her. We can deal with her later." He walked away quickly as the world finally went dark around me.

That night, day, or may be both I dreamed of my family when I was growing up. Mom was so loving and caring, working hard, so she always came home late from work. In school I had few friends and was pick on for being different. My brother though younger was always there standing up for me. My father was a kind man when I did see him, always treated me like I would break. He called me his little doll. I wished I could go back to those days were I was young living with mom, seeing dad on the week ends, playing with my brother at school.

It is true, Ignorance is nothing but pure untainted Bliss.


	3. The Eagle's Egg

Two months after the incident with Zack, though I was not to sorry about his broken nose, I was finally given some freedom to leave my room again. It wasn't much of a freedom but it allowed me to walk around the large condo my room was in. They had removed the animus and the computers in the room. They did add a couch and a television for me to enjoy, well isn't that nice, as well as a fully working kitchen.

Vidic informed me that I was not leaving for a while longer because of that little out burst, though strangely enough he actually smirked when he spoke about it. So because of my now elongated stay, he had a few things added to the room to help pass the time and make my living there a bit easier. He also informed me that due to my willingness to work their project, though he refused to go in to detail, if ahead of schedule.

It was near the end of the month and I was laying on the couch watching a repeat of some cartoon about ponies, magic, and friendship. I was quite content when I heard the door open making me sit up and look over the back of the couch to see Zack. He looked to me and crossed his arms before snorting softly though he came no closer after stepping through the door.

"What do you? Your ruining my show." I seethed as neither of us liked each other to much, and I couldn't see why.

"Vidic asked me to escort you to the lab." He grumbled then snapped "Lets go move it!"

"Fine." I got up reluctantly and pulled my white slipper shoes on. "Lead the way."

He walked out f the room and I fallowed before seeing two guards fallowing behind me. It seemed Zack was still scared of me after that night. I had an escort who needed his own escorts. That night was just a total fluke in my book as I had not been able to move like I did since. Our lovely walk was not long, just down the hall to the elevator, down a few floors, then down another hall to a large steel door. Oh how romantic of my ex-boyfriend/ murder target number one.

We walked in to the room and I saw at least 20 people sitting at computers working rather diligently. Vidic was ahead of the group, looking out an window in to another room. The Guards stayed at the door while Zack walked ahead to Vidic. I fallowed behind stopping next to Zack as Vidic looked back to us. He smiled triumphantly before gesturing to the window.

"I am glad you are here Sarah. You are one of the first to witness our break through." Vidic spike happily.

"Why are you now showing me what you are working on?" I was a bit hesitant when I moved closer to look in to the window to look in.

"I have my reasons. You are a smart girl Sarah, I want you to join us. I want you to help us fight against the assassin's." Vidic spoke calmly.

"Why would I want to help you? You kidnapped me, and held me against my will, not to mention my mom was an assassin and your group killed her" I was a bit sour with my tone as I looked in to the window. I saw a large white room with a dark globe, that had to be as big around as a large tracker wheel, in the center. I narrowed my eyes to look inside it with little luck what was inside was very murky.

"Ah Sarah, you father and Brother are as well. They denied you training." Vidic watched me, I could feel his cold gray eyes on me.. "We will train you, and teach you. We will pay you to work for us, give you a home to live in and as much freedom as you want but only if you work for us."

"And if I refuse you will not let me leave? Take my life?" I turned my vision to him glaring daggers.

"Among many things we could do, but neither of which we want. If you join us, we will pay for you to finish school. You will be moved to live in company housing with your own apartment. You will be free to come and go as you wish, You can work as a chef in our kitchens, or a seamstress at our tailors shop." Vidic was making a good points and offers.

If I joined them I would be set for the rest of my life. Trained like an assassin but working for the Templars. Both side sought the same outcome but had different means to attain it. As of right now the Templars were a head in the race for peace by how much I did not know. The choice to join them was great, and was something I would need to think upon.

"I will have to think about such and offer. You people already are on my bad side." I spoke carefully with Vidic.

"Understandable, but for now I would like for you to meet him." He waved his hand as a signal.

The lights in the room in front of me dulled as the globe started to illuminate brightly from a light under it. I watched as a figure started to appear inside. It looked to be a person curled in the fetal position floating in the water. The globe raised up to be level with the window giving a clearer view of what and who was inside.

It was a man of what looked to be of middle eastern decent but not as dark. Hie hair was a dark sandy brown color. I would have had to guess his age was around that of mid twenties but not much more. Wire and hang from his body collecting to a point under him along with a hair line to his face for him to breath. I looked to his face as he looked so familiar but I could not place it. His face being partly covered by the breathing mask did little help. That was until he moved in the tank like a baby would in a mother womb and I saw his left hand. It was missing it's ring finger

"Who is that? What is that?" I was so shocked thought flew through my head..

"That is Altair Ibn la Ahad" Vidic answered with a smiles of victory on his face."Your repeatedly great grandfather, or maybe we could say your son, as we used the tissue samples you gave us to make him" Vidic turned to face me and that was the last thing I remember as my mind just shut down at the thought my great grandfather was my son.


	4. The Egg's been hatched

It had been another two months, making it mid August., since I first saw Altair in that bubble for the first time. Vidic informed me about a month prior they woke him up and he was doing well but I was not yet allowed to see him. When I asked why he only said it was because he needs to be introduced to our time slowly. I was able to live with that because I could imagine being pulled ripped from what you knew and put someplace you didn't understand.

I relaxed on my couch watching the television quietly when I heard my door open and Vidic stepped in. A visit from him was very rare so what ever needed to be said must be important. I turned the TV off and looked over to him as he walked over and sat on the couch beside me. He looked worn out and tired. He sat there for a few minutes not speaking as I waited for him to say something. When he didn't I spoke up.

"Coffee?" I questioned.

"That would be nice." He hummed before looking over to me. "I have a few things to discuss with you."

"Really" I got up and walked to the kitchen area to get the remaining coffee from my morning breakfast. It was still hot as breakfast was little more then an hour ago. "What?"

"Well have you decided to take up our offer and join us and work for us?" Vidic watched me, I could feel his eyes on me.

"I have given it a lot of thought." I walked back handing him the coffee. "It's a very good offer, I would be set for the rest of my life."

"Yes, you would." Vidic sipped the coffee and hummed with delight at the hot bitter liquid. "Nectar of the god, I swear."

"But I would prefer going back to my blind life before I learned of this." I sighed at how much simpler life is when you do not know certain things. I turned my head to the door as I heard some thumping outside I looked to Vidic and it seemed like he heard nothing.

"True but that will never happen now. So what do you wish to do? Accept or think about it more?"

"I do not know." I sighed heavily as my head said do it, but my heart said if I did I would become what my mother and family fought against. "I guess the best thing to do is accept isn't it."

"Financially and socially it is the best thing." Vidic stood up and put the cup down on the coffee table and extended his hand out to me "So is that a yes?"

"I wish I could think on it more, I really do." I stood up and started to reach for his hand when my door burst open.

A tall man with skin tone as dark as mine rushed in to the room followed by doctors and guards. Most of them were dressed in very old middle east style clothing a few in today style clothing. The man that came in first had what looked to be a guards club and was defending himself from being caught and subdued. A saw a few go at him to grab him only to receive a broken nose or arm in the attempted. Vidic grabbed my arms and held me tightly keeping me from getting in to the little scurry.

"Is that Altair?" I whispered back.

"Yes, and it seams out slow conditioning has gone right out the window." Vidic frowned very unhappy.

Altair looked over at Vidic and I..I think I saw a look of love and pain in his eyes. He relaxed and stood up straight watching me. Vidic quickly stepped away from me before he became Altair's next target. When the guards went to attack. I heard a hiss from behind me and they stopped quickly. Altair slowly walked closer to me dropping his weapon as he got closer. Once he was in distance to me he wrapped his arms around me tightly holding me close.

"Maria, you are here to." He sighed heavily as I could hear his voice shaking. He was scared and I could see why. He was in a time were nothing made sense to him He dropped to his knees pulling me down with him. I gently wrapped my arms around him trying to comforting his tense slightly shaking body.

"Altair." I spoke softly rubbing his back before I felt his entire weight on my person. His arms fell as the severe culture shock finally caught up with him. "Little help."

The guards walked over and lifted him up slowly off me to bring him back down to his room to rest. I got up and dusted myself off calmly before watching everyone leave the room. Vidic stayed and looked to me with quizzical look. He turned to leave then stopped looking back to me once more as though he had an idea pop in to his head.

"When he wakes, I want you to be the one that helps him." Vidic smirks "think of it as baby sitting." Vidic left quickly before I could say a thing. I was not the baby sitter of a full grown man, who was an assassin and very much out of his normal element and time.


	5. The Eagle's Robes

_Sorry for taking so long for an update I just got hit with the worlds worst case of Writers block, that and I kinda lost where I wanted this story to go for a moment. But I found it again,,, I think...maybe... hmm. Any ways with a little creative juices going again I am off to the races writing again. OK so R&R people YAY!_

When I was told I would be his new baby sitter I never realized that they meant I would be with him 24-7. They moved me down to his room, where there was no way to entertain myself. I couldn't even read a book from now. The first few day went by quick enough as Altair and I were able to sit and talk. Our first very long conversation was letting him know I was not Maria, and him eying me for few minutes then finally agreeing I wasn't. Our second very long conversation was explaining the year it was and who I really was to him.

After constant work for four months with him and his rather natural ability to learn like a sponge soaking up water, he was moved to join me in my previous room. He understood the television and had little like for it except this one show called Merlin. He learned of the kitchen appliances, though I banned him from the stove because I liked to eat food, and not deal with fire. The one thing I like enjoyed most was teaching him of the bathroom. He turned the shower on not knowing, and soaked his head, jumping back like a wet cat. As much as he learned in the four short months there were still things that made him curious mostly small things he didn't fully understand the need of.

It was in the end of December and it was well Christmas day. I am pretty sure he didn't celebrate today like most others but I figured out would at least give him a small gift. With a bit of work and a few request I made him a set of robes that were similar to the ones he wore in the past. Granted he wont be able to wear them all the time in the present date but he could enjoy a simple comfort from his past. I had wrapped it up after a few long hours of work everyday while trying to hide it from him and many finger injuries later I had it finished and wrapped up in a box. Sadly the only thing I could not get him were boots, he would have to live with the sneakers they gave him.

"Altair!" I called as I left my room holding the large box as he sat watching Merlin. "Hey Altair, I got something for you."

"Hmm?" he glanced over and got up walking away from the television and over to me. "You have something for me?"

"Yes here." I smiled. "Its is a holiday gift, We usually give gifts to people around us, that we care for, on this date."

"Does everyone have their birthday today?" He was curious a little confused at the idea.

"No we have our own birthdays but we give gifts to day for a special holiday." I smiled again patting his arm. "SO I got this for you!"

"But I did not get you anything." Altair looked a bit upset that he was not told of this holiday sooner. "Don't I have to give you back something in return?"

"No you don't and its OK, your still learning, you can just get me something nice next year OK?"

"OK" He smirked a bit before looking back to the box I gave him and opened it up. He saw the white material and pulled it out his eyes widening a bit he looked it over before looking to the box seeing a red sash. "What is this?"

"I made your robes from your past, I cannot work well with leather so I made what I could. I figured you would like something a bit more familiar." I smiled and pointed to the bathroom "Go put it on see if they fit. I kinda guessed your measurements"

Altair nodded taking the robes to the bathroom and changed in to them. He came back out fulling dressed in the robe the red sash holding everything closed and where it belongs. His hood was pushed back so I could still see his face. Everything seamed to fit albeit a little baggy. Give him room to grow in to it should it be needed. He gave a slight smirk and nodded his head and I could tell he was happy. He showed little emotion and when he did I knew it meant more then what it looked like.

"Thank you, Sarah. This is a splendid gift you have given me." He fixed his sash and pulled his hood up over his head. "May I ask how you knew what they looked like?"

"The people in this building used a special machine, to help me see your past. They did that so they could get your memories so when they brought you here you would remember everything you learned?" I smiled weakly. "I still have an occasional dream of your life. I am sorry to have intruded on your life."

"It is fine." He stepped over and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You are family, even if you are supposed to be many generation a head of me."

"Well I am glad you like my gift to you. Try not to get them dirty," I chuckled cleaning up the boxes and everything.

"Sarah I have a question I was not sure how to ask, You said you still dream of my past from that machine you said they used to get my memories from you." He moved and sat on to a stool in the kitchen. "Could doing what they did make me see your memories too?"

"I do not understand what you are asking." I pushed the box to the side as he go me curiously.

"The memories they took from you and put in to my head to make me, me, have some of your memories?" He questioned again I was a bit surprised as I never thought he would see my memories.

"What have you be dreaming?" I swallowed hard a little scared.

"I dreamed you were a little girl getting bullied and a little boy stood up for you. You called him brother." He hummed with a smile. "Then Later I saw you sitting at a table reading a book and talking to a man, he called himself Desmond Miles. And you seemed very upset. I woke up as your turned to face that Zack man that roams the halls at night."

"Those are nothing probably just dreaming of odd things cause you only deal with me all day." I smiled weakly and shook my head waving off his question and story. "Do not worry to much about it. It is nothing but your imagination."

I panicked he was seeing my life till who know when. Probably the last day I had in the animus of them recording memories. If Vidic finds out he is seeing my past things can turn really bad. He could kill Altair and make a new Altair, or he will kill me. My luck probably the later. I needed to keep Altair safe he was still so naive to this world and still didn't understand that he has been fed lies by everyone that talks to him. Even I have lied to him about who these people are and who I am, sort of, to keep myself alive in this godforsaken building.

"My imagination is very vivid then. More so then I remember cause I have day dreams about you too." He stood up and walked to his room. "Should I be worried?"

"I am sure you do not have to worry. Please do not share those dreams with other people. It is kind of embarrassing for me." I smiled as he disappeared I to his room. "And very life threatening for the both of us."


	6. Flying the Coop

I ran across roof tops and dove off ledges to massive piles of hay underneath. I hide from soldiers as they flooded by to look for me. I soon climbed out of my hiding place and ran through the streets away from the guards as I made my way to building with no entrances. I climbed a ladder and found an open trellis. Climbing in and dropping down I met face to face with a man with one arm. Malik was his name. He was a very attractive man shame, I was not me. Malik looked away only to turn around and look like Zack. He raised a blade and ran me through before I could move.

I shot up in my bed and let out a scream before looking around quickly. I was alone in my room, in my bed. Altair foots steps came quick and he opened the door looking in. I could see his eyes glowing a bright gold before turned the light on. I winced to the light but I was still breathing heavily and panicked. He walked over and sat on the edge of my bed.

"You OK?" He asked calmly.

"Yea... Just a bad dream." I reached up and rubbed my head.

"OK." he patted my shoulder. "I am going back to bed then." He stood and left the room.

I got up out of bed when he left and left as well going to the kitchen area to get some water. When I was in the kitchen I was looking around and I noticed the door that lead out of the room off. I walked over and looked to the small panel next to it and realized it was unlocked. I opened the door and looked out and down the hall but saw no one. I thought of going back in and act like I never knew but I couldn't. I stepped out left the door slightly open and headed down the hall.

I walked quietly and looked around the hall listening for anyone as I went. I reached the Elevator and I thought of how easy it would be for me to go back get Altair and Escape this place. The problem we had no where to go once we got out. Surely they would go to my home and keep a watch so if I went back they could get me. I shook my head and started to go back to the room when I heard the alarm go off through out the building.

I back up slowly when the Elevator dinged and opened. I saw Vidik and two guards when the doors open and they saw me. We all paused before I ran away down the pass the Guards took chase. I heard Vidik yell but not what he heard as I continued to run. I ran up the wall at the end of the hall and dove backwards over the Guards heads only to do a back hand spring to face them. I never realized I could do that before I ran away back the way we came. I managed to get a good lead and got to the emergency stairs but the door refused to open, probably due to the alarm going off. I rushed to the Elevator and hit the button to call it back, and it was taking its sweet time to come back up. I heard the Guards coming closer making me back away quickly.

I back up and the Elevator dinged once more behind them and a man walked out dressed in jeans, sneakers and a white hoodie. He turned his head, his eyes hidden from sight as he stepped over. He stabbed one man in the back making him fall and causing the other man to turn to see what was going on. He pulled his hand back then slashed the other guys throat before looking to me and getting closer. I was scared as this man just killed two people and was coming after me now. I saw the blade he had slowly slide away in to a wrist bracer as he got closer.

"Sarah Right?" I heard the voice speak up before the mans other hand moved up and pushed away the hood.

"Your that guy I saw at school. The crazy man!" I recognized him and I was glad to see him.

"Yea, I came to get you per request of your Father." He smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Let's hurry out of here."

"Wait we need to get some one first!" I remembered Altair again and stepped over the men on the floor. "We cannot leave him here!"

I rushed down the hall to the room Altair and I shared with Desmond hot on my heels. I burst through the door only to seen Vidik looking at me. He had a grin on his face and that made me a little suspicious. I could feel the fire of rage behind me from Desmond as he tensed and narrowed his eye.

"Hello Mr. Miles. It has been a while. Miss Ahad please remove yourself from his side so we can take care of the trash with out harming you." Vidik spoke calmly.

"She and your companion are coming with me, Vidik!" Desmond growled. "And you will not stop me from leaving with them."

"Well them, Miss Ahad do you wish to leave too? Even with all the comforts we gave you and the offers we gave you." Vidik questioned me making me look down.

"I never wanted to help you. You gave me no choice. And your offers are empty if I get a choice of those or death."

"I see, well then I guess we will have to deal with you sooner them we planned." Vidik snapped his fingers. "Kill them both."

Altair walked in to the room dressed in his Robes and two bracers and Gauntlets. He flexed his hands and two blades shot out quickly. I staggered back a bit as I realized something really bad was about to happen. I stepped away from both the men as I could not fight. Altair took to a fighting stance along with Desmond as they faced each other and sized each other up. Desmond extended his own blade and got ready to attack. The motion seemed to surprise Altair.

"I will send an escort up to show you to my office. Be quick with them Altair, I do not like waiting" Vidik walked around the two of them and left the room leaving us to fight off Altair.

"Altair?" Desmond questioned curiously. " Who is this guy?"

"He is Altair Ibn la Ahad." I spoke up as Altair moved to strike. Desmond back away quickly.

"WHAT?" Desmond parried a second attack.

"He was cloned from me and something else! But that is all I know." I frowned as they both threw an attack only to be locked in a grapple of strength. "Altair Stop! He is here to help us!"

"I do not take help from Templars." Altair growled "I never believed a child of my future would become one of them."

"We are not Templars..." Desmond pushed back with a hefty heave before punching Altair pulling his blade back. "We are assassins and you are one of us."

"Likely story Prove it!" Altair swung back at Desmond catching his shirt with his blade and cutting very near his stomach.

"Creed 1, Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent!" Desmond spoke up.

"Creed 2: Hide in plain sight" I Spoke out after.

"Creed 3: Never compromise the brother hood" We both spoke at the same time and this made Altair back away a bit but stayed defensive and ready to attack.

I put my hands up and stepped between the two many to hopefully make Altair stand down. IF he would stand down I knew we could talk . He was very pigheaded from the memories I saw of him and he did not stand down very easily. I stepped closer to him my hands out for him to see. He growled and swung his hand him making me stumble back. His blade caught my shirt and ripped it up the front. I stumbled back in to Desmond at the close call of being cut in two.

"Stay back!" Altair roared as he watched us more till his eyes scanned down us and stopped on my chest. "That!"

"What?" I quickly closed my opened shirt and got back up with Desmond's help.

"That necklace where did you get it?" He stepped over and grabbed my arm pulling it away to see the charm. He grabbed it looked at it before flipping it. "Where did you get this!"

"My grandfather Gave it to me! He was an assassin. As was my mother." I spoke quickly.

"As is her Father and brother who are waiting for her." Desmond pulled be away from Altair a bit as he didn't want the man attacking again.

"You are an assassin?" Altair's eyes shifted to Desmond.

"Last time I checked I was." Desmond stood his ground eyes throwing daggers.

"You are here to save her and get her out of here?" Altair questioned firmly.

"Yes, you as well if your willing to come." Desmond nodded and stepped down from the stair contest for a moment.

"Then these people who held her and me?" Altair looked down to me.

"They are the Templars Altair. I wanted to tell you but they would have kill you and Me if I had." I looked down feeling like I failed him.

"Remember the Creeds. Never compromise the brotherhood. You did well not saying anything and keep us both safe." Altair nodded his head. "Let us get out of here."

I grabbed a new shirt and step from the room with the two boys as they removed the escorts from the hall and we headed to the Elevator. Once in the metal box we heard the alarm go off again and it was quickly followed by Vidik's voice over an intercom system in the Elevator.

"You will not leave here alive. I will make sure of that." His voice was full of Malice.

"Oh yes we will." Desmond smirked as he reached behind him in to his back and pulled out a gold sphere.

"The Apple!" Altair spoke quickly. "Where did you get that?"

"This one I got in Italy." Desmond thought. "There are others like the one you had and hid."

"I hid the one I had? Where?" Altair was to concerned "IF I have been dead and I am made as she said We need to get That apple before someone else!"

"It is in your grave." Desmond spoke softly. "You hid it just before you died around the age of 90 I think. We can talk more about your past lets just get you out and some place safe for now.

Altair nodded content with what he just learned and that he will learn more later. We got down to the main floor and the door opened to many guards holding guns to us. Desmond smirked and raised his hand as the apple sparked to life and the guards all re-aimed their weapons and pulled the triggers. The mob fell and we moved out of the elevator and through the first floor. Desmond cleared the way for us till we got out side. There was a large white van on the street and that was our get away vehicle. As we got near a gun shot rang through the air and I felt a burning sensation in my back and I fell forward and the world went dark around me.


	7. I ain't Dead Yet

Remember at the start of this story I said I was running though a building with a present day assassin and one that is supposed to be dead? Yea we finally caught up to where I was when we were fleeing for out lives. Now I am kinda just chilling out floating in limbo that is dream land. Being shot can do that to a girl you know?. The last thing I do remember is seeing a van and running to it, then pain lots and lots pain, then nothing. I just hope I wake up and I am not dead, cause Altair is not the type of person to take a friends death very well, I should know I was him for a while.

"Sarah open your eyes." his voice, It is Altair he is calling to me.

"Don't worry. You should let her rest," Whose voice was that sounded like a woman.

"She is a child of my family, I will worry." He is worried for me aw thanks grandpa Altair. Memo to self try that on him later for fun

"Leave him be Rebecca, I know him well enough to know he is too stubborn to listen when he gets like that." That was that one who saved us what was his name?

"How would you know?" Altair snapped out at him, he is really on edge.

"I just do, got a problem with that?" The man snapped back like he was going to pick a fight.

"Desmond stop harassing your ancestor." a third males voice came in.

"Ancestor?" Altair sounded not confused as much as irritated.

"Desmond is your grandson though many generations from your first son. Like Sarah is as well but her blood stays with the first born Desmond's branches off. So in a sense she is the Main branch of the family while Desmond's off shoot." The man sounded a little pompus, probably the English accent.

"Shut up Shawn." Desmond sounded upset.

I struggled a bit to open my eyes but when I did I found we were in a ware house of some sort. I was laying on what looked to be two sleeping bags and propped up by a few pillows. I looked around the room it was large but they closed in the area with boxes, tables, and computer monitors. I saw a reddish blonde man at one desk working, he must be Shawn, and then the only other girl next to him must be Rebecca. I saw Desmond sitting on an odd looking chair as he sat quietly eating what looked to be some sort of fast food. Then I saw Altair sitting by my feet his hood back and head down.

"Not my fault, you don't know your own family line." Shawn spoke triumphantly.

"Well his line is still better then yours Mr, bookworm." Rebecca teased.

"Will you all quiet down!" A fourth man walked in he looked much older then the rest and very similar to Desmond. "We have a person in need of rest and you are all bickering like children."

"Let them bicker." I spoke up softly making Altair spin quickly before springing up to my side.

"Hey she is is alive!" Rebecca cheered and walked over quickly before checking vitals and other things.

"Thank god, now we can all relax." Shawn muttered walking over. "You had us very worried young lady I hope you are happy.." He gave a playful smile to show he was feigning anger. He cleared his throat and introduced himself and Rebecca. "My name is Shawn and this is Rebecca."

"Yea..." I could really care less on introduction I was in pain and not feeling to hot. "How long was I out for?"

"About a week."Rebecca smiled as she finished up "You hungry?"

"A long week" Shawn walked over to Desmond to grab the bag of food before he ate it all.

"Yea." I tried to sit up but winced till Altair helped."Thanks. I thought my father sent you guys to get me?"

"He did. Once we collected the two of you, we were going to bring you straight to your father. But for a few reasons, we could not." The older man spoke. "Once you are well we will continue our trip."

"Well here you go eat up. I am sure there is something edible in there still." Shawn smiled dropping the bag to my lap. "Get the old man there to eat to. He refused to eat anything we offered him."

"Because I trust you as far as I can throw you."Altair fumed.

I smiled and tipped the bag reaching in to pull out a carton of fries and a burger. Eating junk like this was against mom's rules and she can haunt me for it later but I was starving. I opened the wrapper of the burger and took a large bite out of it, chewed and swallowed. I am sure I barely tasted it but my stomach was screaming at me to eat and that was what I did till I felt full. I sighed heavily and relaxed taking a bottle of water handed over only to chug that just as fast as I ate. During my own feeding I got Altair to eat as well though he was a bit pushed away from the greasy burger but ate it none the less.

The older man just rolled his eyes sitting at his own small desk to work. Rebecca sighed heavily and sat next to me and Altair watching the other two start a squabble out the food being taken away and given to me. It was entertaining to watch as they tried to one up each other and even threaten to fight each other. Altair hummed softly shaking his own head as though this fighting reminded him of his past life once more. Probably the training day with Malik. They used to argue and fight to be better then each other all the time.

"Don't let them to bother you." Rebecca smiled. "They tease and joke each other cause they are friends and it keep the mood lighter. Every so often I throw a joke at them to stir things up see if they notice. Never have."

"Things one does to keep from going insane right?" I looked to her.

"Yea its a good idea to find something. Shawn usually sits doing Sudoku and KenKen puzzles. Desmond got the animus when we have power for it, unlike right now, and he has his game boys. The old man there has his solitair games." Rebecca smiled.

"What do you do?" I questioned.

"I work on baby's systems and listen to music." She smiled. "What do you like to do?"

"I mostly cook and sew. I never had time for a hobby cause of mom, and then the whole Abstergo thing." I thought a bit before looking to Altair as he was now sitting with his eyes closed and head down. "Did he fall asleep? Altair?"

"He has been up almost every night this week. He has been doing a night watch for us so we can all sleep at night." Rebecca gets up grabbing a blanket and draping it over his shoulders. "He says one person up all night while the rest sleep is more efficient then switching like we were."

"Like you were? I know your hiding from Templar but is it really that rough?" I questioned wanting to know what was going on a bit more.

"Well when we have the power Desmond spends all day in the Animus and that gets rough so we let him sleep all night. As for the old man he is out almost all day doing things we need done, like food shopping, info gathering, and communications so he comes back after working 12 hours straight we let him. Where Shawn and I spend most of the day watching Demond run around as his Ancestor and doing research we switch out sleeping back and forth." Rebecca sighs and stretches "I can say I am thankful he took the full night shift watch. I can focus on making work easier and faster for Desmond and the others while Shawn is able to decode things and find things we need with out having to stop in the middle."

"That is good." I smiled and reach up to my shoulder as it started to ache. The bit of commotion when I first woke drew my attention away from the pain and now that it was calming down I am feeling it again.

"Well you just rest up we need you him Traveling state so we can get you to your dear old dad." Rebecca smiles.

"How long will that be?" I asked calmly.

"At least a week, and at most a month. They got you really close to a artery and well we are not doctors and a hospital is a no no for us so we have to spend more time resting after an accident." She hummed and patted my good shoulder. "Do not worry we will be moving before you realize it and will not want to do it."

"Thank you, Rebecca." I smiled to her as he left to go back to work leaving me to rest again..


	8. The Eagle's Bleeding affect

So I apparently fell asleep after Rebecca left me be and I woke in the middle of the night. I looked around the warehouse sitting up slowly before yawning. Next thing I knew the urge to use the bathroom him and I was at a loss as to where it was located let alone the full ability to get up. My everything still hurt. I looked around and saw everyone was sleeping but Altair was no where to be found. I didn't want to wake anyone as started to plan my standing and search for the bathroom.

I heard a few shuffling noises above me and I looked up to see Altair perched on a beam like and eagle. He was looking down at me I think. It was hard to tell with the hood up. Next thing I see he dove off and grabbed a bar and swung around it before letting go to an upright post and sliding down with ease. I snorted at what a show off he was being when I watched him. He stepped over and knelt down to be face to face.

"You are awake again. Are you OK?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yea, but I need the bathroom." I whispered back to him as I still needed a way to my feet. "can you help me up."

"Mmm." was in only response as he reached and arm under my shoulders an another under my legs lifting me up off the floor. He walked me to the bathroom and gently placed me down on my feet.

"Thank you, but I could have walked." I blushed slightly.

"Rebecca said you should stay off your feet as much as possible." He hummed before turning his back to me letting me head in to the small room.

I didn't take long before I washed my hands and left. He was still there and leaning against the wall. He glanced to me and easily and swiftly picked me back up and walked me back to the sleeping bags. He sat me back on the bags and stayed knelt near me as he relaxed.

"Thank you for watching out for us." I smiled to him before looking around again,

"Why do you thank me. We are all assassins here. We need to look out for each other. The brotherhood cannot stand if everyone is for themselves." He sat back and looked around the room quickly before relaxing. "One person is a whisper of change while a group can be roar. So we work together to become that roar."

"You are very wise Altair. I hope one day I am as wise as you." I smiled to him and when I opened my mouth to speak again I got his hand quickly pressed to my face.

"Lay down and do not move." I heard his voice his in a whisper as he scuttled away to Desmond.

I laid down and watched him as he moved, the faint glow from Shawn's computer screens, time bouncing, screen saver. He grabbed Desmond's arm and his mouth before jerking him awake. He must have whispered something before stepping back. Desmond rolled off the animus to the floor landing rather quietly as he and Altair moved off in different directions. I took a deep breath as I listened for everything around me. It was at that time I heard the faint thumping of heavy boots and jingling clips. I froze waiting then the next thing I knew the warehouse light turned on blinding me.

"Ah for the love of!" I heard Rebecca snap as the lights came on and woke her up.

"Ah my eyes!" I heard Shawn complain next.

I strained my eyes open as Rebecca and Shawn had as they both quickly grabbed a few weapons. They moved quickly in dismantling the computers, and placing them in black cases. They both seemed will trained in this like they done it many times before. While they done that I forced myself up and to my feet. I was not sure what I could do to help. The older man . Desmond's dear old dad, had moved quickly to defend Rebecca and Shawn, it wasn't long and they were pulling a lift garage door and lift gate to a truck and loading it.

Everything moved so fast as I heard Altair scream out in Arabic. I spun to see he was wounded and surrounded by a few men. I didn't even have a chance to think and the entire world around me changed to that of Jerusalem, and Altair changed to a Hurt Malik surrounded by guards. All the pain in my shoulder faded as I ran at the group, no weapon in my hand.

I bolted and stepped up on the back of one of the guys forcing him forward before planting my right foot on the back of his head stomping his head to the ground with my step. I step and spun one my left swing my other leg out knocking the gun from another guy only to finish my spin and grabbing it quickly. I then swung it around like it was a club first hitting the guys knee then bring it down on to his face. I had taken out two of the men and moved to the third. I slammed the third in the stomach while I stepped and tumbled over his back catching the fourth guys head between my legs. Wrapping my free arm around the third neck I forced my body to roll off over his head pulling both men to tumbled over. Once we were on the floor I squeezed my legs tighter before pulling and twisting the third mans head to I felt a nasty pop and he stopped moving. I glanced down and raced my foot dropping my heel on to his head while forcing his head up. His nose was easily broken but he didn't move after that and I pulled away from both and slowly got up.

Desmond stumbled over a look of awe on his face as he must have saw the last bit. Altair watched like he was uninterested, like a been there done that kinds of expression. He held his side tightly and stood up with a growl. Rebecca soon came over looking at the mess before frowning.

"Let's go the truck is ready and loaded just need you guys." She spoke quickly. "We have to move before more come.

"Yea." Desmond nodded and moved to Altair wrapping and helped him to to the van. Rebecca came to me and helped me move as the idea of walking seemed impossible to me at the moment.

We got to the truck quickly enough and the old man was in the drivers seat engine running. Shawn helped us both in before shutting the door. Altair laid on the animus while Desmond sat on a few boxes . Shawn moved to sit in the front as the navigator. Rebecca grabbed the first aid kit and moved to help Altair as they drove.

A couple hours passed and Rebecca finished cleaning and stitching up assassin before she laid out a sleeping bag on the floor and slid in to it to sleep some more. Altair was already out a blanket laying over him, as was Shawn in the front with his own blanket. I on the other hand, I wanted to sleep but it was cold in the truck and it was not very sleep friendly. I think I started to shiver because while I was in my daze I felt someone pull and wrap something warm around me. I looked around and realized I had sat next to Desmond and he just pulled me in to his lap wrapping his hooded sweater around me.

"Whah..." I mumbled softly before he cut me off with a finger to my lips.

"Sleep, you need it." He smiled to him and pulled the sweater tighter about me. I blinked tiredly before resting my head on his chest and letting myself just crash against him.

_AHAHAHHAAA the pairing begin baahahahahahhaha! And None y'all can stop meh! Review Please!_


	9. The First Leg or Migration

I woke up a few hours later with my entire body aching especially my shoulder. I opened my eyes slowly and blinked to clear my eyes and I saw we were still in the truck. I saw Rebecca was still sleeping on the floor. Altair had woke up as well and was looking at me with narrowed eyes. I was curious as to why he was then I felt something move behind me and someone exhale deeply on my head. Turning slight, looking back I saw Desmond was asleep behind me. I froze and tried to move away only to have his arm pull me back in to him, making me blush.

I glanced to Altair and his face just grew a bit darker. He was actually a little intimidating with the look he was giving. He was either very jealous, or he was very protective, or maybe both. I frowned and groaned softly as the I pushed again but with no strength to get away. I sighed heavily and frowned giving up for the time being. I heard a shuffle from the front of the truck as a door opened and shut making both Altair and myself look up. Altair was like a cat and on his hands and feet as he winced with pain.

"Sorry." Shawn spoke as he slipped in to view. "Stopped to refuel and grab food."

"Next time let some one know you left." Altair growled rolling back to his back and trying to relax.

"Noted. So are you the only two that are awake?" Shawn looked us over and frowned. "of course you are. Well we get first picks then."

He pulled a few bags to the back one full of bottles of juice and water, the other full of fruit muffins, and fresh yogurt. Altair grabbed a bottle of juice and a muffin relaxing in his seat. I took water and container of fresh cut fruit. Shawn put the bags up front and helped pry Desmond's arm off me and helped me sit up to eat, all while not stepping on Rebecca.

"How did we end up like that?" I questioned softly.

"Well shortly after dawn, we swapped driving and I took the wheel. Desmond was struggling to stay awake while holding you in his lap." Shawn shrugged. "Probably laid down with out realizing he did and passed out. Usually he has his bag in his death grip."

"I don't like him being so familiar with you." Altair spoke with a grumpy tone. "He is an immature child who thinks he is an assassin. Just because he had that blade on his arm."

"Altair." I was rather shocked by his tone. "He helped you in the warehouse and got us out of Abstergo."

"No, you helped me in the warehouse, the Apple helped us out of Abstergo." Altair corrected me. He was being a little brat.

"He was controlling The Apple." I corrected him back.

"I don't like him being familiar with you." Altair spoke again before turning his attention elsewhere and ate.

"I think he is jealous" Shawn whispered softly to me.

"Ew..." was all I could say as I moved to eating my breakfast.

"How are you feeling?" he ask calmly.

"Well, I hurt all over. I saw him hurt and I blacked out and dreamed I was him again." I looked down to my fruit. "When I came too the men around Altair were gone and Rebecca was pulling me away to the truck."

"Well you should ask Mr. Sunshine there, or wait for her to wake." Shawn looked down to Rebecca with a bit of a smirk on his face. "Though you could be waiting a while.

"Shawn!"A rough voice came from the front "Why are we stopped?"

"Food and Fuel sir." Shawn got up quickly and moved back upfront to talk to the older man for a moment.

He moved to sit and pulled out a map checking things out on it before sighing heavily. A few more words were mumbled before the truck started up and moved. The rumble of the truck starting stir Rebecca and she looked around quietly before sitting up and yawning. She looked like her hair exploded. She looked at Altair then myself as I point to the bag behind her. She turned and opened before digging out some foot and started to eat still half asleep.

"What time is it?" half whined

"Not sure." I hummed softly.

"Its about noon. We had quite a rush to escape." The older man spoke back looking back to us from the seat in the front. "We will be on the road for a couple of days before we get to a safe haven. There is an assassin camp we will stop and rest up before we make the final leg of our trip."

"So where are we going? Like what state? Town?" I questioned as we started

"This place is not really in a town, or city. And as for state ah..." Shawn spoke up and glanced to the older man. "You can answer this one."

"Mmm..."The older man was not happy. "We picked you up from California. As we were supposed to go to Massachusetts."

"We we are going to Massachusetts?" I was a bit surprised.

"No, we have to detour our plans and bring you to West Virginia, where your father is." The older man sounded irritated. "Then we need to rush back north to get to our location so we can get our work done in time."

"Oh..."I lowered my head feeling really bad now that they had to change everything because of me. "I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it, that was our orders from the masters." Shawn spoke up. "We will have plenty of time to get what we need done. After all we still need Desmond to figure out our exact location is anyways, and bouncing about in his truck makes for bad animus time anyways."

"Mmm." Desmond groaned behind me as he stretched having finally woke up. He state up and rubbed his eyes. "Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"Because you are a pissy morning person." Rebecca took a jab at Desmond making him growl.

"Yea what ever." Desmond sighed. "Whens the next stop."

"About 20 miles. I will be stopping for bathroom, lunch, and switching drivers. It's your turn Rebecca." Shawn glanced back in the mirror

"Awww,,, I hate driving." She groaned. "How far are we traveling today?"

"We have 6 more hours of Traveling before camp." He picked up the map looking it over. "We will be sleeping in the truck, so it will be tight for the next two days. We will be hitting a Truck stop this night and the next if we don't get delayed we will make it to a camp ground."

No sooner did he finish explaining what we were going to do did we reach the pit stop Shawn spoke off. We all climbed out and stretched out legs out. I did not go far beyond the end of the Truck leaning back my shoulder killing me more and more now that I had nothing to distract me. Altair climbed out slowly. We walk in the direction of everyone while I stayed behind with the truck. Shortly after I saw Desmond come back and lean next to me.

"So you still think I am nuts?" He glanced to me.

"Mildly but not the way I thought back in school." I chuckled looking back noticing he had bright golden brown eyes.

"I saw what you did in the warehouse. You are pretty good." He chuckled. "I think you even surprised Altair."

"I don't remember doing it." I looked down. "Everything kinda fazed like I was in the Animus again and I was reliving a memory again."

"Ah that would be the bleeding affect. Ask Rebecca about it." He stood up. "You should go do what ever you need, the old man wont let us stop till we reach out next stop, 6 hours from now."

"Thank, I will ask her." I stood up too and headed across the way to join the others to get ready for the long trek we were about to sit through. I had to look up as in a little more then a week I was going to get to see my brother and Father for the first time in over a two years.


	10. The Showers

_WORST CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK EVER! I have three stories going on and not a single bit of creative juice can be found to work on any of them. If this chapter seems a little dry I apologize I just wanted to give everyone a small something to let you know I AM ALIVE. And well I hate when I get an update message and find out its not a chapter but and author's note. I hate that it actually sends me to a rage its like FUCK YOOOUUU I waited over a month for a chapter update! Give me the chapter not a note saying sorry I will post in the next few day. GAHHHH I hate that so MUCH! Because I hate that I refuse to do that! SO NOW... I am going to try and push our lovely assassin couple together some more so I hope you all enjoy._

I think I may have found a new things to hate with a passion besides Zack, Spiders, and snakes and that is this damn truck I am in. The reasons why I hate this truck is that; one it is small and cramped, two its is not comfortable and three, I have not showered in who knows how long now and I want a shower badly. The biggest reason I hated the this truck was it didn't allow for Altair to rest and get better. During the prolonged trip he started to get sick with a fever and Rebecca said it was probably due to the fact he wasn't getting proper sleep and his body trying to repair itself with little energy.

We were heading in to a third day of travel as the two day plan to the assassin base was delayed due to a few detours. Abstergo was really on the look out as they were doing boarder checks to find us. We were going to be hitting the camping ground that was promised very soon. The old guy said we would hang low for a few day in the camp ground before moving on as we all needed to rest up as the bouncing around was not good for Altair's wound or mine.

Desmond pulled the truck up in to the camp ground and we stopped at the front office getting a pass for the next few days. We got a spot rather deep in to the wood which was nice and quiet. The old man and Desmond climbed out of the front and opened the back to let us out. Shawn jumped out and with the old man helped Altair out for some fresh air. Rebecca started tossing sleeping bags and stuff out of the truck to Desmond as there were getting ready for a long stay.

"Rebecca come and go help Shawn bring Altair to the shower across the way. Us three will start setting up." The old man spoke firmly getting a nod from everyone.

"Yes sir!" Rebecca grabbed the large first aid bag and jumped out helping Shawn walk Altair to the shower.

"Desmond climb up to the top of the truck with the tarp and strap it down. Sarah start rolling out sleeping bags. But put two in the truck for Altair to sleep on if we need to rush to leave we do not want to struggle with him."

"Yes sir.," I didn't argue with the man I just rolled two out in the bed of the truck between the boxes and animus then rolled out the last 4 on the ground by the truck under where the tarp was going.

The old man as pushing large stakes to the ground and tying the tarp to the stakes making the tarp in to a makeshift tent with the truck. I got out of the way and watched a bit before I saw Desmond standing on the truck look to me. He smirked and jumped off the top landing and tumbling up to his feet. He grinned and walked over to me.

"Show off." I snorted lightly

"You can do it too I bet." He smirked and gave me a push to the back as though to try.

"No, I cannot." I shook my head.

"The bleeding affect should of taught you how." He looked to the top of the truck.

"Yes, but I don't have the physical strength to jump and not get hurt.." I corrected him quickly.

"Oh right." Desmond hummed a second. "Well then I will just have to keep showing off."

"Desmond, Sarah we are back." we turned to see a clean and showered Shawn, Rebecca, and Altair walking up the road. "You guys can go now. We will finish up here."

"Bag?" Desmond reached out taking the large first aid bag himself and walking off to the shower, calling back to me "Let's go."

"Why do you need the bag?" I asked catching up.

"For your shoulder. Remember?" He looked to me with his brows up.

"Oh. I forgot about it." I reached up to my shoulder. "It stopped hurting."

"That's good. We can remove any stitches left in it and make sure it is still healing so you don't end up like Altair." He chuckled.

We reached the showers and he put his hand out stopping me he opened the door and looked around before waving me in. He quickly searched about making sure no one was in there hiding. Once he was satisfied he moved to a showers and checked both sides. Both were empty with no other visitors from the camp grounds. He looked to me and nodded lightly. The whole room was like a massive unisex bathhouse but there was a glass door and curtain around each stall for privacy.

"You want me to sit out here till you finish?." He asked calmly and with care.

"No, it is OK. If something happens you can hear me scream I am sure." I chuckled and walked over to a stall.

"Here" Desmond pulled his back pack off and pulled out a pair of cargo shorts and shirt as we;; as a bottle of liquid soap. "It's not much but you can wear this. Rebecca will probably to the camps laundry to wash our clothes."

"Thanks." I took the shirt and pants and pulled the curtain close around me.

I placed the clean clothes on a small shelf with the soap before stripping down. I opened the glass door to the shower itself and turned the water on giving it a second to warm up. I heard another curtain shift near by, figuring it was Desmond, before stepping under water. The water slowly got hotter and it felt so good. I could feel the dirt and grime washing away with just the water. I tilted my head back clearing the water from my eyes and opened them, big mistake.

I Opened my eyes and saw a large black and gray spider sitting on its web in the corner of the ceiling and wall. I didn't see it when I first entered which made seeing it now even worse. My mouth opened as I tried to scream but nothing came out. Then it moved. It twitched slightly and my voice came back. I screamed bloody murder as I slammed the shower door open and threw the curtain to the side. I didn't care I was naked as I ran from the shower.

As I fled I saw Desmond threw his own curtain open as he had removed his clothes except his pant. I ran straight to him and wrapped my arms tightly around him nearly crying as I held on for dear life. He looked around as he wrapped an arm around me as though expecting to see Templars attacking. I shook in his arm not wanting to let go till that horrible creature in the shower was gone.

"What happened? Whats wrong.?" Desmond ask all could do was whimper and hold tighter. With in second after Shawn and Rebecca rushed in to the showers each holding a weapon.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" Shawn barked out and glared at Desmond seeing a naked me in his arms.

"I don't know I was getting ready to shower when she screamed and ran to me." Desmond waved both his hands showing they were no place they shouldn't be.

"In there!" I managed to cry out and point to my shower stall.

"Give us a heart attack we thought you were being attacked." Rebecca moved over slowly and push the curtain open. "Good thing Altair had fallen a, Dear god it's huge! Shawn come over here."

"What now?" Shawn walked over "Oh my that's a large spider"

"Kill it!" I cried only to hear Desmond chuckle

"A spider scared you?" He smiled and shook his head. "Go to another stall. Here use this one it is spider free." He pushed me to the shower he was going to use.

I just moved in to the shower he pushed me too and he closed the curtain. Shawn and Rebecca left to give the false alarm. I was going to be chewed out later I just knew it I managed to finish my shower, wash everything, even shave, before dressing in the clothes I was given. Desmond moved to another stall to shower himself. Once we were both done we sat on a bench in the middle of the room. And he checked my shoulder out and removed a few remaining stitches before putting a gauze patch over it for protection.

"You okay?" He questioned.

"Yes." I didn't look back to him.

"Are you embarrassed now cause I saw you naked or that you screamed cause of a spider?" He chuckled.

"Both" I pouted.

"You shouldn't be." I Heard him shift slightly behind me.

He placed his hands on my waist before sliding a hand up my back pushing my wet hair over my shoulder before his hand returned to my waist. I blushed slightly then I felt him press against my back as leaned close. I felt my entire face go red and heat up. His nose brushed my shoulder and neck ever so lightly as his hands traveled down my legs to my hands that sat on my thighs. Her took them both in his hands.

"I though you looked beautiful like that." He whispered in to my ear. He lifted my hand slowly up to my shoulder before kissing my knuckles. He let my hand go sliding his fingers across my collar bone to my neck then up slightly to my jaw. He gave a gentle nudge making my head turn. I looked to him he was slow close and getting closer. His lips so close to mine, a hair's breath from mine when he stopped cause some one was calling to us.

He slid back and stood up leaving obviously upset by the sound of the growl that escaped his lips and the snapping tone to his voice when he yelled back to the camp site. I slowly got up and followed him carrying the clothes as he took the bag. My heart was fluttering like crazy like I felt scared but not at the same time. No one has ever got my heart racing, not even my ex-boyfriend Zack had. This was a new feeling to me but I couldn't place what. I knew love and this didn't feel like love, at least not what I was used to feeling. I was now confused and my heart refused to stop racing in my chest.

_Bleeding effects works on more then just cool moves huh Desmond, got some of Ezio's slick moves. HEHE I hope y'all liked it just something small till I can get the juice fully flowing again._


	11. Dream of Malik

_I am back and with some fun stuffs going on in my life. I went to a Fundraiser for a convention I go to. My friends and I won second place in a cosplay contest. I won a Fez, cause fezzes are cool. We had a blast My next convention is in May so I have been very busy making cosplays for the events and everything like that. Well till next chapter Enjoy!_

Night rolled in quickly after we returned from our shower. We had a fire in the fire pit blazing. Everyone circled keeping warm. I was sitting on my sleeping bag watching everyone from a distance as I couldn't be near Desmond with out turning as red as a tomato. I watched them all and Desmond on occasion would look back at me and I could see a hint of mischievousness in his eyes. I felt a shiver run up my spine. I got up slowly and walked around to the other side of the truck to clear my head.

I took a few moments and finally relaxed. I looked up to the sky and saw the full moon was out tonight. I closed my eyes leaning my head back on the truck, taking a deep breath of the cool night air. My peace was broken when I heard someone speak to me.

"Hey" Rebecca spoke softly "You OK?"

"Oh Hey Rebecca. Yea I am just a bit flustered I guess." I looked down.

"Flustered over what?" She stepped closer and leaned back against the truck herself. "You can talk to me I promise not to say anything."

"I know I have only been with you guys like two week but I think I am crushing on Desmond." I blushed deeply again only to get a chuckle from Rebecca.. "It is not funny."

"I figured something was up when you all but ran away when Desmond joined us by the fire." She smiled and patted my shoulder. "Well anyways bed time lets go."

"I will join you all in a bit I need a bit more time to think." I spoke softly.

"OK good night." Rebecca walked away back around the truck to go to bed.

I stepped away from the truck and in to the wood a bit. It was a nice night I could see every tree and ever figure that moved in the woods cause of the bright moon light. I relaxed and hummed softly before lifting my necklace holding it in my hand half praying that someone would tell me what to do about my new fancy. I dropped it and turned to leave when I came face to face with Desmond. I Froze and saw him leaning against a tree not to far from me.

"Why are you out here all alone?" He questioned. "It is dangerous."

"It's quiet and I needed some alone time." I looked away from him feeling my face heat up and my chest pound.

"Oh really." He stood up. "Then don't be to long."

"Wait." I slowly stepped closer my chest pounding harder with each step. "Why did you do that is the shower?"

"Do what?" He questioned "Give you my shower? Hold you when you screamed?"

"No, I mean after when you took my hands and tried to kiss me." I had closed half the distance between us.

"OH that," He smirked and stepped closer to me. I was tall like Altair, he was a head over me. "Because I wanted to, but I was stopped. Why do you want to know? Did you want me to finish what I started?"

"I was... I... yes... No!... I mean..." I was getting tongue tied when he stopped me.

Desmond leaned down and pressed his lip firmly to mine as his hand cupped my cheek. His finger in my hair pulling me closer. His other hand wrapped my waist pulling me closer. My hands twitched lightly as they slowly moved up to grab his hoodie. He pushed me backward till I felt a tree press in to my back..I let out a soft cry and that was when his tongue invaded. The kiss deepened more and seemed to last and eternity till be pulled back and then it didn't seem long enough.

"Like I said because I wanted to." He whispered softly. "I have first watch. Good night."

He pulled away and left my reach and walked deeper in to the wood. I was left wanting more, a whole lot more. I walked slowly back to camp and right to the sleeping bags. When I got to the camp I saw Rebecca and Shawn already in their bags getting comfortable. I joined the line and laid in the bag that was rolled out for me. I looked out to the woods catching a flash of white every now and them in the trees. I felt suddenly tired and when my eyes close the world around me disappeared.

I woke up on a pile of pillow in the assassin's burrow. I was Altair once more. I got up slowly and stretched heading to the well for a quick drink and to wash my face. I looked in and I was Altair as I always was in my dream. I drank and washed my face and then I was myself. I was no longer Altair but me dressed as him. I turned to head in to the office area quickly and I found Malik in the room. He looked up at me.

"Why are you still here Altair?" His voice sounded far away as he walked around the counter.

"What happened to me?" My voice came out in a whisper as the man walked closer.

"Nothing, that I can see." His voice was now long like a booming speaker. He continued to come closer making me back up in to the waiting room.

"Malik?" I questioned only getting a hum from him.

I tripped and fell back on to the pillows. I tried to back up in a crab walk away from him. He quickly stomped his foot down on the robe between my legs stopping me. He knelt down one leg between mine the other at my waist while his hand grabbed one of mine. He got closer till he was leaning over me and kissed me forcefully. It was a shock that he was doing this. Next thing I knew I felt his hand moving down my body first grabbed my chest and squeezing them slowly lower till his fingers pulled the red sash open. He pulled the sash from my body as he moved away himself. He grabbed a hook shutting the burrows roof entrance and used the sash as a warning to other assassins to come back later.

He turned and looked back to me stepping over again He reached down and I couldn't fight back as he start to touch my body again and remove my clothes. Till I was nude in front of him. He knelt and kissed me once more this time more forcefully then the last time. Was this really happening to me. He broke the kiss and looked to me and then I saw I was Altair once more in his eyes. IT was at that moment I felt a strange feeling almost like pain mixed with pleasure.

I Shot up quickly in my sleeping bag It was still dark out and Desmond and Shawn just switched watches. Desmond looked to me as he just sat on the sleeping bag. I was shaking slightly as I looked around quickly before I saw him looking at me. I had apparently surprised him as he looked like I just scared him.

"You OK?" He whispered.

"I Just had a weird dream." I swallowed hard and licked my lips. "I think I just had a glimpse of Altair's past again."

"Those were fun. You are safe here no need to worry." He smiled trying to make me feel better as he laid down.

"Yea..." I laid back down the thoughts and images from my dream still in my mind.

I was not sure I was able to go back to sleep any time soon. Desmond saw my distraught and reached over sliding me closer to him and helped comfort me. I slowly fell back to sleep after a while of trying to clear my head from the images. This time my slumber was dreamless which I was thankful for.

_Dear fan girls. Your welcome. Love Me._

_Dear guys, Sorry for having to go through that I promise something for you in a later chapter. Sincerely me!_


	12. Caught

_As I said in the last chapter I am getting ready for a con and I apologize for the slow updates. I am officially done with my cosplays and props and doing final touches on the once for my friends. Because of that I am sorry for such a slow update hopefully afterward I will be back to my faster updates. Now with out much else to say ON WITH THE SHOW and see you next update. (mostly next month)_

The next morning I woke up to the sound of people shuffling around me. I opened my eyes to see the bed room around me were empty. I shot up quickly and looked around. I was confused as to why I was not woken up. I got up and crawled our from under the tarp looking to the group. They looked back and offered me breakfast.

"Why didn't you guys wake me?" I stifled a bit of a yawn while taking the bowl they handed me.

"Why not like we are rushing to leave. And We are used to being up early no reason for everyone to suffer with having to be up at sun up." Rebecca smiled.

"Right. Is Altair up?" I questioned

"Yea, and feeling better." Shawn piped up from the other side of the fire. "Almost removed Desmond's head/"

"Shame I missed." Altair's voice rumbled from behind me.

"Oh you look a lot better!" I smiled glad to see him up and about. He had his hood back showing his close cut sandy brown hair. "I am glad. Did you eat?"

"Yea, you should. I am going back to rest." He placed a strong hand on my shoulder before squeezing pulling away and going back to the truck.

Everyone around the first looked back to the fire as though they remembered something and needed to be hush hush. I looked back and sat joining them with a bit of curiosity as to why they were now so quiet. As I opened my mouth both said they needed to do thing and bolted off quickly. I frowned and started to eat not sure what was going on.

I finished my meal quickly enough and cleaned up my mess and went to hunt down the others. When they said they had things to do they surely meant things that didn't involve my questions. Rebecca had her nose in the wiring of the Animus and Shawn had his nose in maps and on the radio with other assassins. I couldn't find Desmond any were and the only one around was the old man. So I walked over to talk to him figure out why everyone fled.

"Sir..." I spoke softly.

"Sir?" He smirked. "You know you can call me by my first name no need for titles."

"Sorry, It feels odd calling you William..." I shrugged and sat near him "Why did every one scatter."

"They had work." He answered flatly.

"No I mean they were very open till they saw Altair then kinda closed up and bolted." I looked down to my feet and hands.

"Ah, that. Let's say you were a topic of an argument between two very stubborn people." He chuckled.

"What do you mean?"" I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Altair saw you and Desmond in the wood last night. He saw you through the windshield. He has remarkable sight." the only man hummed and crossed his legs lifting his new paper. "He was not happy and had it out this morning when you were still asleep."

"What... Altair saw us." I quickly stood up. "I don't believe this!"

I quickly left heading back to the truck to talk to Altair. He had no right in fighting with Desmond over what I do. He also should have spoke to me first or at least said something to me. I stalked over to the trailer and looked to Rebecca and gave a bit of a scowl. She got the hint and bolted leaving Altair sitting on animus holding a few tools for her. Once she left I grabbed and drop the trailer door and spun on his so quick I think I saw him flinch.

"You have no right in speaking to any one about what I choose to do, and whom I choose to do it with. You are not my father nor my mother. And I am certainly old enough to decided who I spend my time with!" I snapped at him and he raised his brows. "You have no right!"

"I have every right as you are my family! I am looking out for you before you do something stupid with a childish boy!" Altair spoke firmly his tone reminded me of my mother when she got mad. Firm and strong with out yelling.

"I Kissed him is all I did! And you are not my father, Altair!" I yelled back at him.

"You are right, I am not your father. But I apparently need to take an acting role as such till we are with your father so you do not do something stupid." He snapped a bit louder. "Like letting some one over power you and take advantage!"

"You can talk to me about what I do. Not argue with the person I was with. Desmond is not to blame for what happened. I am, I am the one who asked him to kiss me!" I yelled. "I did not let him take advantage or over power me. I am not you! And he is not Malik!"

"What did you say.?" Altair stood up glaring his eyes burning bright with anger.

"You heard me. I am not you and he isn't Malik. I wont let him over power me, like you let Malik do to you." I held my ground to him.

He kept his own ground and we stood glaring at each other not moving. It seemed like neither one of us would back down from this stair down. It lasted a while longer till he finally snapped. He did not seem happy to be the one to back down but like him I was stubborn yet I was more patient.

"Fine go be a whore! See what happens and when you get hurt I will just say I told you so." He snapped and sat back down.

"Yea OK.." I put my hands on my hips. "Tell me to be careful. After what I know you have done you have no right. Just stay out of my life! What I do is up to me not you."

"I Am just looking out for you. You are family!" He sighed calming himself slowly.

"Barely! You shouldn't even exist. You should still be dead and not here! You are nothing but a copy of your real self." I snapped at him again. "STOP TRYING TO PROTECT ME!"

With that last blow up I threw the door open leaving Altair in shock. I jumped out and stormed out of the camp going for a very long walk. I stomped in to the wood and let the camp disappear from site as I followed a dirt path. I just needed to be alone. I walked till I came across a small lake and decided to sit for a bit and cool off. I knew I would need to go back and apologize to Altair for being a jerk but that wasn't going to happen till I cool off more. It was only a short time till I heard someone coming up behind me. I turned and saw Desmond looking upset.

"You OK? We all kinda heard you explode." He kept his distance in case he be my next target.

"Yea, I am OK" I looked back to the water "I will need to apologize to him when I go back."

"You know he only did it cause he cares. You the only family and friend he really has." Desmond stepped closer then sat down.

"I know. That's why I need to apologize." I sighed softly. "I guess he knows from experience."

"I would say." Desmond smiled weakly and reached over patting my shoulder lightly. "Well you shouldn't be out here alone. We should head back."

"I would like to stay a bit longer please. It is helping me cool off." I looked to him.

"No problem. Let me know when you wanna head back." He nodded and just looked out to the water.

It was nice relaxing by the water for a short while. I closed my eyes and took a few long deep breaths feeling a lot better already. I opened my eyes again and started to get up as I was ready to head back now that I had a few moments to cool down. I Turned to Desmond as he has stood as well and before I could speak I was cut off. By the sounds of many thundering foot steps as him and I were surrounded. I stepped back and he pulled me back so I was to the water.

"Give us the woman and you won't die." a man called out then Zack came in to view. "Or We will just kill you anyway you filthy Assassin."

"Zack..." I gasped. "Desmond we need help.. there is too many."

"Only 12 plus him." Desmond spoke with a cocky smirk.

"Oh please come at me assassin. I dare you." Zack pulled out a gun taking aim. "I will take you out along with that woman, Remember men, Vidic want both alive."


	13. New Ally

_Greetings again. My convention is now over! It was fun. I was in all the game and events. Those brave enough to travel in to Massachusetts, like me, for Anime Boston would have seen me on stage as Soul Evans from Soul eater. But enough about that. As I have said before I apologize for the slow updates they should be coming faster now that the con is over. With no other news of great importance lets get ON WITH THE SHOW!_

We were surrounded by thirteen men, each with their own gun. Desmond stood himself between me and the men around us while planning on what to do. I had no weapon so I could not fight while he had only one hidden blade. We were definitely stuck between a rock and a hard place as we either surrender or get really hurt if not killed.

"We know where your camp is so don't expect much help from them." Zach smiled cruelly.

"Desmond." I spoke softly. I was really scared to the point I gripped his hoodie tightly fearing he might disappear.

"It's OK." Desmond glanced back and put his hands up slowly. "We surrender. We know when we can't fight back."

I looked to Desmond like he was crazy and followed his action raising my hands. A couple men walked over and grabbed Desmond's wrist to pull it behind his back. When the man did Desmond stepped in to the guy flipping him over quickly and thrust his armed hand forward stabbing the second in the throat. I dropped quickly to the ground covering my head as the men raised guns and opened fired while Desmond used the body of the man he stabbed as a shield. The man he flipped scrambled to roll over to get his gun and get out of the firing zone.

The firing soon stopped when the call was made to stop. I laid shaking on the ground head still covered. I glanced up and saw the men had aim on Desmond still. I looked back to Desmond when I noticed he was smirking. I was confused and scared as to why he was smiling but that's when a caught a flash of white in the woods. Turning my gaze I saw Altair walking silently closer. His hood was up and held three knives between his fingers I one hand the other had his blade out. He got even closer before he threw the knives.

With accuracy only found by assassins he ended the lives of three of the men making the total eight plus Zach. He was then quickly on top of another man ending his dropping the total once more. The sudden addition to our side surprised the other side. Desmond took this chance to attack. Before anything was known most of the men were down. I got up to see Zach was the last man standing while Altair and Desmond on either side ready to strike. I Stepped forward only to have the first guy who was flipped by Desmond to spring up behind me and grab me. He held a gun to my head making me cry out.

"Stop or I will shoot her.," The man barked.

"Help me!: I cried out to shaking to do anything. I kind of wish the bleeding effect that that kept happened would happen but it wasn't happening.

Desmond and Altair backed down quickly glaring at the man. I closed my eyes shaking afraid that the man behind me would accidentally shoot me. I felt the gun lift away from my head slightly and then a very loud and very close gun shot rang through the air. The man behind me disappeared and I opened my eyes to see Zach standing with his own pistol up and out aimed at me. I glanced back and realized the man was shot. I dropped to my knees on the ground shaking. Desmond rushed to me very quickly wrapping his arms around me. Altair quickly pounced Zach.

"You damn Templar I will kill you!" I heard him roar out swinging his blade at Zach.

"Back down!" Zach barked back as he dodged and side stepped as best he could while blocking with his gun. "I am on you side!"

"Bull shit. You are Vidic's little man pet" Altair growled.

"Enough, Altair!" the only man's voice echoed from the woods as he walked out. "The last of the Templar's are dealt with but we must leave by night fall."

"Whats the meaning of this old man," Desmond spoke up quickly.

"Meaning of what?" William looked over.

"Him. Why stop Altair from killing him." Desmond narrowed his eyes at Zach.

"Zach is a spy for the assassin's order. If you be so kind Zach show your proof." William spoke calmly.

"Yes sir." Zach removed his gloves from his hands and rolled his sleeves back. To show the backs of his arms. He raised his hand to his face and showed he had the assassin's symbol tattoo across bother arms to when together they made the full seal. With all the detail work in the tattoo they each stood alone with no hint that together his arms made the seal.

"You're an assassin!" I finally snapped getting up to my feet. "You kidnapped me to the Templar and killed my mother."

"I kidnapped you as orders per Vidic. If I didn't my cover would have been broken. Your mother was unfortunate. Also by helping him you were able to be trained to fight and we would get all the information on this little scheme of his. I warned her to stay late at work and she refused to listen and walked in to an ambush." Zach looked down and removed a black barrette from his head. "She was a good woman."

"You toyed with my heart you asshole!" I all but sprinted over to him and punched him square in the jaw knocking him off his feet.."

"Whoa..." Desmond muttered behind me while Altair made a hissing sound.

"... Sarah..." Zach spoke softly from the his planted seat on the ground.

I turned and stormed off back to camp leaving the men there to hash out everything. When I arrived at the site Shawn and Rebecca were finishing the packing. I just climbed in to the back and sat on the animus. I frowned and glared at the sealing of the truck I was alone till Rebecca climbed up to join me she sat on a trunk and smiled slightly.

"Need to alone time? Or beat the crap out of people time?" She spoke softly

"Yea" I looked to her and sighed. "The man that ruined my life, he is an assassin like us. Did you know?"

"Yes, I did, as does the others. I hate to say it but his status was on a need to know basis and cause you are not technically an assassin yet you didn't need to know." Rebecca sighed softly. "Sorry. If it makes you feel any better Altair didn't know either."

"Not really." I sighed heavily. "I just wanna be alone for a while."

"No problem. We are leaving after dinner so see you then." Rebecca hopped out and all but shooed the coming men away from the truck..

Altair was the only one to go to the truck and climb in. He did not speak a word as he sat down quietly. With a matter of moments I was moving in to his arms for comfort as I needed to cry. He remained quiet as he held me and let me get my frustration out with each tear a I shed. He lifted me up and sat on the animus laying back rubbing my back till the world faded and I fell asleep.

My sleep was disrupted with dream of Altair running across the roof tops diving over gaps and flying off edges to hay piles below. He stopped in one cart waiting quietly. When a woman dressed in fine clothes walked by his hands shot out and grabbed her pulling her in to the hay. He chuckled and held the woman close kissing her deeply. The woman he grabbed was Maria, the woman he mistook me for. He was right I did look like a copy of her, Even our hair fell the same way.

He refused to let her leave the hay as the day ended and too the quiet night to his advantage and claiming her body as his for who knows how many times. She didn't complain as she teased and even pushed farther then Altair dared. She was a feisty woman and very much unlike other woman in the city. They stayed together in the hay cart till dawn when they both climbed out and headed to a much more quiet and private place off the street. These dreams were giving me more insight to Altair's personality and his way of doing things.. It made me feel closer to him each time I had one too.


	14. The Eagle's Nests

_Hello my fellow Assassins. I know I has been a while and I promised faster updates. Well faster doesn't always mean better, and well I found the batman beyond on netflix, ad the Justice League. Life just got 20% cooler. So Now I got no real good news nor bad new for this update other then I want to get the new animal crossing game but I got no money (sad face). I have how ever found my Heart Gold and Soul Silver games and Started a new game on Heart Gold and will play that, how ever I did reserve a copy of Y, hehe I am such a geek, My starter is gonna most likely be Fenniken depending on what the evolutions look like. And it better not become a fire fighting or I will trade My Blaziken up to the game and take names. OK Pokemon game rant aside. Now with out much further rants ONE WITH THE SHOW!_

I woke up to some one shaking me lightly. I groaned and shook my head nuzzling in to the pillow I had, the hard, flexing, cotton covered pillow. My eyes shot open when I realized it was not a pillow. I was freaking out till I remembered I fell asleep on Altair and when I looked up sure enough he was there looking back to me.

"Can you move your leg?" He spoke softly making me look down to realize I had my knee firmly and probably painfully pressed in to his groin.

"Oh god!" I jumped back and actually fell off the Animus chair and falling in to the truck's rolling door.. "Ow..."

"Yes ow." Altair had reached his hand down to rub himself to ease the pain I caused with my knee, though it was not intentional. "You moved and curled up but your knee."

"Sorry." I felt bad. " You going to live?"

"Yea I have been hit worse." He got up from the animus offering me a hand up to my feet. I took his hand thankfully and he moment I did the truck gate was pushed open by Desmond. Altair and I looked to him just before i stood up and sighed.

"Everything okay? I heard a crash.." Desmond looked up to us.

"I fell in to the door." I spoke up before sitting on the edge and dropping out. Altair just hopped down.

"Oh, well I am glad you are not hurt" Desmond smiled at me. "Come Dinner is just about done. And Zack is still here. He has given us more information on what Vidic is doing. We will be traveling with us to the next ranch."

"I am not hungry." I spoke up before turning and walking to the other side of the truck away from the camp's view.

"Sarah?" Desmond started before I heard Altair mumble and they both walked away.

They left me alone which I was very thankful for. It had to have only been about fifteen minutes and I heard the whole group moving and walking to the truck. Shawn came around the side of the truck and smiled weakly to me before giving a nod the the truck. I figured everyone was getting ready to leave now and I would have to get in the back. It was going to be another long and very tight ride, and hot cause it was getting warmer.

Desmond had claimed the animus in the back of the truck while Rebecca and Altair sat on the trunks which left me with the floor. I had the sleeping bag to sit on but it was still the floor. I climbed in and sat down to get comfortable. William, the old man, walked to the back with Zack. I glared at him before looking away. Zack climbed in to the back stripped of all his gear from Abstergo, and the back was closed.. This trip just got even longer.

We had traveled for about three more days on the back roads, and off major roads and we were finally reaching the Assassin's camp my father was at with my brother. I was nearly bouncing with joy. The guys, except Altair, took turns driving so we didn't stop for too long of a time. Rebecca took to sleeping on the floor like the last time while Altair and I shared the Animus. The guys took turns sleeping on the trunks and cases on the back or sharing floor space with Rebecca. But, this trip was coming to an end and I was gonna see some family once more.

"Kids we have about a 20 minute drive on that dirt road and we will be there." William looked back to all of us. I Sprang up and moves to stand between the seat and look out the window.

"We are so close. What will happen once we get there?"

"Unload everything, Desmond, Shawn and Rebecca get to unload and clean the truck out so we can restock. Zack, Altair, you, and I need to go the the master Assassin of this ranch for business matters. In about three days, Desmond, Rebecca, Shawn and I will repack and leave. You and Altair will stay here and be safe." William didn't really think about what was going to happen as much as say how it was going to happen whether we liked it or not.

"Oh." I glanced back to a sleeping Desmond and frowned. "I didn't realize you would be leaving so soon after arriving."

"We will be staying a few days before leaving. I think everyone will enjoy a real bed and living arrangements for a bit." William thought slightly before point to very tiny spec on the land. "There it is."

I only smiled as we got closer and passed through the gates and wall when we arrived. I looked out and smiled as I saw my father walking out from a building. Rebecca threw the back open, waking Desmond, as William and Shawn climbed out. Zack jumped out he back followed by Altair and Rebecca. I walked to the edge and Altair helped me out as Desmond kind of slipped out with a heavy yawn. I followed everyone around to the front of the truck till I saw my father. He saw me and moved quicker till he was running across the way faster, I took off as well and ran straight to his arms.

I had never been so happy to see him before. He held me so tight and we dropped to the ground as he dropped to his knees. I was crying I was so happy and then we were interrupted by another person nearly tackling us. I turn my head and saw my brother I quickly wrapped an arm around him. I had lost my mother but I still had both of them right here right now. The assassins I traveled with came closer as those from the camp joined on the other side and no one dared to speak.

A few moments later my father finally pulled away from me and stood up. I to got up with the help of my brother and I turned to watch my father walk over to the group. He reached out taking Williams hand shaking it firmly before going to Desmond and shaking his.

"I would like to thank you all for saving my daughter. It means a lot to me and the organization that she is back in the hands of the assassins once more." My father spoke proudly. "Let me bring you to a few empty houses for your stay. Sarah you will be staying with your Brother and I"

We all followed him and he brought us to the back of the camp and pointed to two tiny shacks. They looked big enough for two people each. My father nodded lightly before putting his arm around my shoulders. "Shawn, Rebecca you two can share that house, Desmond you can share the other with your father. Zack, you can go home come to my place later and we can talk about what you know." My father turned to Altair and tilted his head slightly in thought. "I didn't think they would actually manage it. But you stand before me proving they did. As you are family you will stay with us in my house."

"Thank you sir. Is this where Sarah will staying from now on? If so I would like to speak to the Master here. I wish to take up the blade in the order once more. Put my skill to use again." Altair nodded his head lightly as he thanked my father.

"Really now?" My father only smiled and extended his hand to Altair. "Then as the Master of this camp I welcome you, Master Assassin Altair Ibn La Ahad, You need not prove yourself as you have done so many a time in your first life."

"Thank you, Master,." Altair took his hand shaking it firmly.

"Now its Near dinner time let us go get dinner. William we do need to talk so let us do so over dinner in my office." My father smiled and squeezed me close before letting me go.

"Yes, sit, sounds like a perfect plan." William nodded his head.

We all went to another much larger building and we were greeted by a room full of other assassins. We were walked to the kitchen to get our meal before we all sat in the cafeteria to eat. My father left back to his office with my brother and William. I was left with everyone else. We found a table and sat down. The meal looked good but also looked like school food. We all ate and chatted among ourselves. It wasn't long before the room cleared out including Shawn and Rebecca to their shack.

"We should go." Altair spoke firmly as he got up. "Your father and brother will want to see you before bed."

"Yea, you are right." I hummed. "Desmond, have a good night."

"You too." Desmond smiled and leaned forward kissing me softly. We bother heard Altair growl softly before we broke apart and I got up.

Altair grabbed my arm and pulled me from the area to the outside. I sighed ans shook my head as he pulled me to my father's place but stopped when he did as well. He looked around and thought a moment. I pulled my arm away from him and crossed my arms waiting for him to admit he didn't know where my father was. He took a deep breath and took my hand glancing around before walking quickly his eyes cast to the ground as though he was following a painted line. So we approached a house and he walked in only to be greeted by my father and brother.

"Oh there you are. I was about to send my son out to get you." My father smiled.

"How did you know where he was?" I was confused cause he never asked directions.

"A talent that runs in the family. I should show you." He glanced back to me before letting my hand go. "It is late and he day starts early, I shall excuse myself to bed."

"Yes, up the stairs second room on the left. You will be sharing it with my son for now." My father smiled before looking to my brother. "Show him and don't pester."

"Yes father." My brother nodded and then walked by to show Altair their room.

"Now for you, Sarah." my father stepped over and hugged me once more."William told me what you told him. Are you okay? I am sorry I didn't come for you myself."

"Father I thought you left mom and I so I never expected any of this." I sighed softly.

"Your mother never told you of the brotherhood?" I questioned

"No, grandfather gave me his necklace but mom said nothing. I think she was trying to give me a normal life." I frowned. "Shows how well that worked huh, I had Altair cloned from me, and on occasion I can fight like him."

"The Bleeding effect.?" He hummed. "Well once we start training you, everything should come like second nature. It is what happened to Desmond."

"I understand the reason why you fight, but I don't want my life revolving around that." I frowned.

"Nor I but you will learn to at least protect yourself." My father placed his hands on my shoulders. "No arguing, go to bed. First room on the right will be your room"

"Yes father." I nodded and left him as I went up stairs to the room. I walked in and shut the door behind me before looking around. It was a simple room bed and burrow. Nothing much else. I went to the bed and sat with a heavy sigh. I didn't wanna be stuck in this place for the rest of my life but I had no choice now. I relaxed bit and then a heard a tapping on my window. I nearly jumped out of my skin before I turned to see Desmond hanging on the sill looking in. I rushed over and opened the window.

"Hey." he smiled to me.

"What are you doing?" I snapped grabbing his arm helping him in to the room.

"I came to steal you away for a while. It is only eight at night." He smiled like a fox. "Well?"

"Love to." I smiled. "But I can't leave my father is down stairs."

"Window I will catch you." He pointed back before he moved and looked down and swiftly climbed out and dropped I looked out to see him standing with his arms out.

"You are crazy." I followed him out and hung from the sill before looking down around me. It was almost like some sort of magic as all the hand and foot hold became noticed like they were glowing. I climbed down a bit and hopped back in to Desmond's arms.

We both ran through the darkened road till we got near where he was staying. He had the Idea of crashing Rebecca and Shawn to have some fun before bed. We got to their shack and the lights were already out. We looked to each other and came up with the idea of scaring the crap out of them. We slipped around the back and to a window to climb in and we stopped hearing a few louder cries and noises. We both paused and moved to the window to look in real quick. What we saw almost made us die.

Shawn had his back to us and was topless and only a sheet over his hips and leg. He had arms wrapped around him and nail digging to his back.. When he leaned down we saw Rebecca under him her voice crying out loudly. Her hair was a mess and after a second they rolled over and Rebecca sat up the sheets falling from her showing she was completely nude as well. She was bouncing and rolling her hips quickly as she threw her head back to scream once more. Desmond and I both shocked quickly ran away from the house to some place else.

"God I will never get that out of my head." Desmond complained.

"You! God, I thought they hated each other." I panted.

"Naw, they liked each other, I never realized that much." Desmond chuckled. "Well so much for out adventure and party."

"Right? Now what do we do?" I hummed.

"Not sure" He sighed and sat on the ground under a large tree in the camp.

"We can sit here I guess." I stood in front of him before he grabbed my hands and pulled me down to sit on his lap.

"I can think of a few things to do but I like my head on my shoulder." He chuckled and we just sat relaxing a bit as we had nothing else to do here.

It wasn't long after that we both decided to finally go home. He helped me in to my room to make sure I made it in. As he started to climb down I reached out and grabbed his sweater stopping him. He looked up and I leaned down placing my lips against his. He pulled himself back up and reached on hand up to caress the back of my head before he pulled back slowly. With a smile and just jumped back to the ground and walked off slowly. How I wanted so much more.


	15. The Last Day in the Nest

_Ambition, zero. Writers block 100. I have been having a really horrible writers block and I apologize. I am actually going to be looking in to stopping stories for the time being and working on others till I can even think of the others again. This one is good to go cause I know what I want to do with this one it is just being a pain in figuring out point A to B. But in the grand scheme of things I believes this stories doesn't have many chapters left in it. So I will apologize now for a slight time jump in a later chapter cause well it needs to happen or the story will not end, ever. Well with all that out of the way ON WITH THE SHOW!_

The morning came to quick and I was woken around six to my brother shaking my shoulder. I was all but dragged out of bed, washed and dressed before I realized I was outside walking to the cafeteria for food. I saw everyone in the camp in the room chatting and eating quickly. I got food and sat with my brother and a few other people to eat. We didn't talk much nor did I really want to which was a good thing. Everyone slowly emptied the hall to go do their daily training. I left with my brother but he told me he had a few important things to do and I should explore and learn the layout of the camp. And now I was alone to wonder.

I walked around minding my business curious if Desmond and the others were still asleep. I knew Altair was up probably training for the first time in a while to work out his own kinks from not being able to train. I smiled at the thought of being able to work and train with Altair, I will admit I love the guy cause he was family and I looked up to him like another brother, even though he was cloned from me. I was a little lost in my thoughts when I was grabbed and pulled off the path I was on and to over between a few houses out of sight. I yelped slightly and looked up to be face to face with Zack.

"You have two seconds to let me go, or I will scream and kick your ass." I Snapped at him as he held my arms back against a house.

"Sarah, please. I want to apologize." He spoke quickly and that was a smart move on his part. "I was only following orders to keep undercover. I never meant to hurt you, or your mom. I told her to stay late, she knew I was an assassin but she refused to listen."

"You could have told those men not to kill her," I snapped back at him.

"No I couldn't. Not with out blowing my cover. I tried to stop her I really did. I am sorry Sarah." He sighed and let my arms go. "Honest I never wanted to hurt you. I never did. And in reality I did like you,"

"What?" I was very flat as though I didn't understand his words at all.

"I really did like you." His hands took my shoulders gently. "I still do"

I was shocked not the O.M.G, he likes me shocked, but the oh dear god he likes me shocked. He looked at me before he leaned in and kissed me. I clenched my fists tightly as I tried to figure out what to do. First stop him, second beat him down, and third find Desmond and have him beat him down. That was a plan I could live with I brought my hands up to push him back when I heard a person clear their throat. I pushed Zack back as hard as I could and turned my head to see Desmond standing with his arms crossed looking at us.

"Did I disturb something?" He ask sourly.

"Yea, me making up with Sarah." Zack spoke softly fixing his shirt. "You got a problem with that?"

"Really now." Desmond turned his eyes to me as though asking for answers. "I might."

"Well you shouldn't. Cause she isn't upset." Zack smiled and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Zack..." I scowled slightly. "Take your hand off of me."

"Sarah?" He looked down to me and Desmond's started to smirk as he took a rather large step back and to the side. Before Zack could realize it. I spun my fist to his stomach then locked my elbow with his and to the side and rolled his over my back throwing hims as hard as I could. He landed and slid slightly his head head at Desmond's feet. Desmond only looked down.

"You should have saw that coming." Desmond chuckled before stepping over him. "You are not her interest any more."

"Desmond" I snapped slightly before stepping to him and grabbing his arm making him flinch slightly before he staggered off by me dragging him.

We walked off away from Zack and took a walk around the camp. We found the training ground and Altair was easily running sprinting through it passing others training assassins. We watched him a bit before Desmond chuckled. They took a seat in the shade by a tree watching the recruit run. It wasn't till the end of the coarse that they were joined by Altair. He was sweating a bit from the workout but he didn't look like he was hot.

"Hey" I spoke to him. "I didn't see you this morning for breakfast."

"I was up at four. I at breakfast at five and started training at six." He smiled and relaxed. "You two should join the run. I am sure it would do you both good."

"No problem I bet I can outrun you with one hand." Desmond chuckled. "Care to try it out old man?"

"Right." Altair narrowed his eyes."let us take it to the coarse then, shall we?"

"Bring it!" Desmond got up and headed to the start of the coarse along with Altair.

"Wait!" I cried out and ran after them. "Can I join?"

"Sure but we won't stop to help you. You will need to keep up on your own." Desmond chuckled and getting a smirk from Altair.

"Wait till she sees the end." Altair smirked. "GO!"

We all ran the coarse as fast as we could. Desmond and Altair were so fast I could barely keep up running but once we hit the climbing wall they were gone. I barely reached the top of the first wall when they were already dropping down the second and moving to the next. It would be safe to say I would not win in a race against them. I dropped down and ran to the next wall and started my climb I got to the top and I could swear both of them had vanished. I sat on the top of the second wall and sighed debating on going back to the start to wait for them.

"Hey what are you doing?" I heard someone call up to me. I looked down to see my brother standing under the wall.

"I was racing Desmond and Altair but they disappeared right after the second wall. They are so fast." I threw my leg off the wall and hopped down. "Think I will go back to the start to wait for them.

"Why not finish?" He questioned me. "I can tell you nothing feels as good as finishing this coarse the first time. Many recruit don't finish their first few runs through."

"Well I guess I am just like them." I smiled and stretched my arms up. "Besides this is not my kind of fun."

"Come one I will be with you and I will help. We can stop any time just give it a shot." He smiled to me and I sighed. "Come on big sister!"

"You still are a jerk." I punched his shoulder and started off to continue the coarse. He followed with me to help.

We stopped at a long stretch of water with log pointed up out of the water. He quickly took the the lead and hopped from log to log. He only look to watch me as I started to follow slowly yet surely. He called back little trick to use while crossing like planning at least two steps ahead so I could go with out stopping. I jumped down and we jogged to the next challenge. We took out time till we hit the half way. Desmond and Altair sat waiting each sitting on the ground taking a rest.

"Why have you both stopped?" I questioned as my brother and I ran up to them.

"We needed to stop." Altair hummed. "Desmond couldn't handle the work."

"Shut up." Desmond growled. "This coarse is brutal. Worse then the one I saw and did back at the ranch I lived at growing up."

"Nothing to due with you being out of shape?" Altair chuckled.

"You are one to talk, how often did you train when at Abstergo?" Desmond threw a jab. "Besides I do so much time in the Animus my actual body started lacking."

"I had a work out routine I did everyday." Altair smirked.

"He did." I smiled and looked back over my shoulders to my brother. "I am tired I think I will finish this next time. Lunch should be out now don't you think?"

"Yea, lets head back." My brother nodded and started to walk across the training field to the buildings.

"Your brother is a strong kid." Altair stood up and walked by. "He will be a great addition to the brotherhood once he fully joins."

"Yea..." I smiled weakly and looked down. I to was going to become part of the brotherhood in some way or another.

"Lets go." Desmond stood and threw his arm around my shoulder walking me to the buildings. "I am starving."

We four walked back to the building and in to the Cafeteria for lunch. Again like the day before it was like school food. Not good, nor bad, just was. We were quickly joined by Shawn and Rebecca. Desmond and I glanced to each other and chuckled slightly remembering the night before. It was kind of funny as the two acted like last night never happened though Desmond and I knew better.

"Hey Desmond, the old guy says we leave tomorrow." Shawn spoke firmly as though he wasn't happy about this knowledge.

"I thought he said three days!" Desmond complained. "We were only hear one."

"Apparently, Zack's information, has made the need for use to leave along with several others." Shawn thought a bit before looking to Rebecca. "You know more about this science crap."

"Apparently, there is another Abstergo facility that has been making clones. And not just of Altair. They would be able to clone Templars as well." Rebecca informed them. "Honestly cloning a Templar would be a problem but the assassin's more so cause, that would give Abstergo an army to fight us with out needing to use their own."

"So this mission will literally be life and death, survival or destruction of our brotherhood." Shawn stood up slowly. "We have a lot to do then. We should get prepared."

"Yea." Rebecca got up and the two left together.

"I will go speak with your father. I have a personal connection to this mission and I would like to help in it." Altair nodded his head and left the hall as well leaving Desmond, my brother and myself alone.

"Why did this have to happen?" I looked to Desmond only to get a shrug from him. "Very helpful."

"I try to be." Desmond smirked as he stood up. "Hey lets go find something to get our minds off this depressing information. I don't want to spend my last day here miserable"

"Yea." I smiled softly and glanced to my brother.

"I got training to do. I will catch up later." My brother smirked at me. He was proving he was still to smart for his own good.

Desmond and I left the dining hall and walked around quietly. He looked to be lost in thought till I took his hand pulling him back to earth. He looked back to me and smiled before looking around quickly. He nodded his head to the side and started to run and not letting my hand go. I ran with him and we ran with him leading me to god knows where, We stopped when we were outside his and his father's temporary house he slipped inside pulling me in before shutting the door quickly. As soon as the door shut he spun and wrapped his arms around me quickly and kissed my very firmly.

I moaned softly in to the kiss my arms moving around his neck and shoulders. He lifted me up off the floor with his arm around my waist. He walked away from the door till I was pressed firmly against the wall. That was when he pulled back from his assault on my mouth.

"God I needed that." He whispered with a husky voice.

"Same here." I chuckled looked to his eyes. It was then I kissed him and even wrapped my legs around his hip pulling him close.

He pulled away from the wall his arms around my waist his hand firmly holding my rear as he walked to his room and lowered me to his bed. He pulled back and removed his hood and shirt so he was topless. His body was lean and muscular but not bulky. He had near the perfect assassin body and it was mine for the rest of the day and possible night. He came back and leaned over me and we found another embrace to share. It was not long after we were experiencing each other in a very close and Intimate way. We let our bodies become tangled in a ball of pure delightful sin.


End file.
